Favaro Leone
Favaro Leone (ファバロ・レオーネ, Fabaro Reōne) is a young bounty hunter who, after meeting Amira, ends up traveling with her in her quest to meet her mother. Favaro returns in Virgin Soul and acts as a support for his apprentice Nina Drango, the protagonist. Appearance Favaro is a young man with an orange hair styled into an afro, and green eyes. He has a large X-shaped scar on his face. He wears a rather sparse armor consisting of left pauldron, plate on his left elbow, plates on both of his knees and plated boots. He also wears a bounty hunter bracer, but destroys it later on. After "forging" a contract with Amira, Favaro gains a demonic tail. Favaro loses his right leg and the tail following Bahamut's defeat. He obtains a mechanical right leg to replace the one he lost, obtains a new bounty hunter's bracer, and grows a goatee. As a demon, Favaro's eyes are red. Ten years later, Favaro sports a full beard which is reduced to a goatee after he escapes the labor camp. Personality He is somewhat of a self-proclaimed ladies' man and he claims that he only watches out for himself. He doesn't like to be responsible for others. This is noted when he told his father's old friend that he had no interest in being his father's heir in leading the bandits. He loves the freedom to do what he wants when he wants. Deep down though, he actually cares for his friends, facing danger if it means that he could save them. He also is a deceitful liar. He lies in order to get out of tough situations or to make his enemies lower their guard. Despite being a chronic liar, Favaro is practically unable to maintain a serious facial expression after being asked if he's lying. Favaro's love for freedom remains ten years later, although most of his current actions seem to be inspired by his longing for Amira. He sympathizes with Nina and her love for Charioce XVII and is not above proclaiming the king innocent of all crimes and encourage Nina to choose love and not the world. Favaro does care for his old allies as well as the new ones, but his priorities are now Amira and anyone whose romance reminds him of his own. Plot Past Favaro was born as the son of a bandit named Barossa Leone. He grew up as friends with the son of a knight named Kaisar Lidfard. Their friendship fell apart when Barossa stole a tribute to the king that was being guarded by Kaisar's father. The King executed Kaisar's father as punishment while Barossa and his fellow bandits were killed soon after by a demon. Favaro went on to become a bounty hunter and served the god Bacchus. Shingeki no Bahamut: Genesis Favaro Leone is first shown in Wytearp being chased by Kaisar, who blames him for his family's downfall. Favaro manages to escape him and capture Garth for his bounty. Favaro goes to celebrate at the local pub. Soon afterwards, he is confronted by a mysterious girl who wants him to take her to Helheim. Before Favaro can do anything, he is attacked by Garth's brother Ghos. An unconscious Favaro wakes up the next morning to find he somehow has a demon tail. He is promptly chased by the locals and forced to assist the mysterious girl for she is the one who cursed him with that tail. Desperate to escape from the girl since he doesn't know where Helheim actually is, Favaro makes a few attempts on the girl's life and even reveals her location to the Orleans Knights, who are hunting for her. Favaro ultimately sympathizes with the girl - Amira's - desire to go to Helheim since she only wishes to find her mother there. Favaro seeks Bacchus out on how to get to Helheim but is sent to Ysmenport instead. Favaro discovers a friend of his father, Amon, while there and agrees to board Amon's ship when he learns it can take him and Amira to Helheim. They are briefly ambushed by the Shipwrecker and discover that Amon had made a deal with the demon who killed Barossa in exchanged for becoming a demon himself. Favaro gets into a fight with Amon and Amon is ultimately eaten by the Shipwrecker.Episode 4 The flying castle Gregor suddenly kidnaps Amira and Kaisar (who was chasing Favaro using the Dagonia). Favaro is forced to work with Rita in finding out where the pair are being taken and they opt to force information out of Bacchus. When Bacchus tells him to show proof that he really wants to rescue his friends, Favaro opts to destroy his bracer. He and Rita are then taken to Sword Valley where they intercept Gregor. The two manage to retrieve Amira and Kaisar. However, the Orleans Knights, still hunting for Amira, capture the four and take them back to the royal castle. The gods arrive and reveal Amira's identity as a half-angel/half-demon and the one who stole the God Key. They instruct the King to imprison Amira in a room while giving hospitality to her friends. While Amira is enraged at the decision and prompts Favaro to keep his promise to get to Hellheim, Favaro angrily rants that the only reason that he has to keep his promise is because she cursed him with a demon tail. Favaro defiantly says that he is not risking his life to get her to Hellheim, making Amira to angrily slap at Favaro. Amira later cries that Favaro is a liar and goes to her room. Favaro enjoys a period of peace before demons attack the castle. The demon who had captured Amira and Kaisar earlier, Azazel, reveals himself to be the mastermind behind the incident that got Kaisar and Favaro's respective fathers killed. The two try to defeat him but it is Jeanne d'Arc who succeeds. This revelation enables Favaro and Kaisar to become friends again. Both Favaro and Kaisar are knighted by Charioce XIII the following morning. When the knight Lavalley gives them a map which leads to the true location of Amira's mother, Favaro decides to take Amira there. They escape the castle with Lavalley's help and the Orleans Knights promptly hunt them down. Kaisar defects from the knights to assist Favaro and Amira and the trio end up in an alternate dimension, where they meet the Ancient Forest Dragon. The dragon informs them that Amira is the one who will awaken Bahamut and bring about the end of the world. Favaro thinks he can overturn fate and promises the dragon he will do so. The dragon gives him Bahamut's talon in response and warns Favaro that he must kill Amira if she comes too close to fulfilling her destiny. When the trio reach their destination, an illusionary fog dissipates and two demons show up. Martinet reveals that the trio had walked right into Helheim since the map was false. Martinet goes on to reveal that all of Amira's childhood memories are also fake and that she was forcibly created from Nicole's essence and Belzebuth's. A horrified Amira is tricked into absorbing the Demon Key while Favaro and Kaisar, imprisoned in crystals, watch on. Favaro tries to rescue Amira but Martinet force-feeds him a concoction that turns him into a demon. Fortunately, Rita is able to create an antidote and Kaisar uses Favaro's own crossbow to insert the antidote into Favaro. Although they are too late to stop Amira from awakening Bahamut, Favaro and Kaisar devise a plan to capture Martinet - who is in fact Lavalley and Gilles de Rais. While pretending to still be a demon, Favaro cuts off Kaisar's wrist and uses Kaisar's Bounty Hunter's Bracer to capture Gilles, killing him. With Bahamut firing projectiles and killing anything in its path, Favaro opts to ride on Hamsa and fly towards the dragon to defeat it using its own talon. The trio manage to get close enough and Favaro pierces the dragon using the talon. A great light is released and Amira appears. Favaro and Amira talk, during which Favaro expresses all the things he still wishes to do with, and show, Amira. Amira is overcome with emotion. The two then share a kiss. Bahamut begins erupting and Favaro is flung off the dragon, his right leg severed. He is saved by Azazel, who departs shortly after. Half a year later, Favaro, now with a goatee and a mechanical leg, is seen in a bar. He talks to the bartender and tells him Bahamut cannot die and will return someday. Favaro is last seen riding a horse out of the city with Kaisar riding next to him. The two proceed to go on another adventure.Episode 12 Shingeki no Bahamut TWIN HEADS Favaro and Kaisar run into a young boy and his maid. The young boy is being pursued by an ice witch named Violet. After failing to protect the boy and getting attacked by Violet, Favaro is rescued by Dean, a man with a grudge against Violet. Favaro teams up with him and goes to rescue Jail from a castle using a ship. He also rescues Kaisar and Petra, who had infiltrated the castle to free Jail from his cell. Favaro, Kaisar and Jail decide to confront Violet inside a cave. Thanks to Dean's timely arrival, they manage to sneak past Violet and enter the cave where they confront Roxanne. A fight ensues during which Roxanne launches his golems at them. Kaisar kills Roxanne and Favaro hands Jail the wand used to control the golems. When Violet arrives, Favaro and Kaisar act as a distraction, allowing Jail to land a devastating blow on the witch that leaves her badly injured and vulnerable to Kaisar's sword. With the situation resolved, Favaro and Kaisar bid Jail farewell and go on another adventure. Shingeki no Bahamut - Short Story 1 During Favaro's adventures with Kaisar, the two arrive at their childhood home Dorma. Favaro convinces Kaisar to visit the town and Favaro decides to pay his respects to his late father at his grave. Favaro's mother, Bunyan, spots them and proceeds to feed them both at her house. Bunyan reveals that Favaro and Kaisar's fathers were aware of Amon's plot against them and chose to sacrifice themselves to keep everyone else safe. After sharing lots of drinks with Bunyan, Favaro decides to leave but insists Kaisar should pay his respects to Laurus's grave before leaving. Kaisar does. Shingeki no Bahamut Virgin Soul Favaro is Nina Drango's former teacher, having met her after he stumbled into her village during one of his travels. Favaro was asked to train Nina to become a bounty hunter. Driven to a corner by the girl's persistent demands, Favaro agreed to teach Nina a few techniques. At the end of training, Favaro gave Nina the mark of a bounty hunter and left the village. When he arrived at a nearby town, Favaro's location was given to the Onyx Knights by one of the local women. He was surrounded and immediately captured. He was subjected to "one horrifying thing after another" via odd trials and ultimately imprisoned in the labor camp. He remains there for several years. Favaro eventually reunites with Kaisar after the latter also ends up in prison for upsetting Charioce XVII. Their friendship is somewhat rekindled as the two spend this difficult period together. When Rita shows up with Jeanne and Nina, Favaro joins the group in escaping the prison and they become the few that make it out alive. During the war that was occurring at the time of their escape, Favaro goes missing. Jeanne and Nina are taken away on Bacchus's carriage by Rita while Kaisar, presumably out of concern for Favaro, chooses to stay behind. He is swiftly arrested by the Orleans Knights. Kaisar is later forced to fight in the arena against Azazel for Charioce XVII's entertainment. Favaro, wearing a disguise, helps Kaisar and Azazel escape using a large smoke bomb. The three regroup in the city and soon reunite with Nina, Bacchus, Hamsa, Rita and El. Describing them as his new team and due to Kaisar's peer pressure in joining with him, Favaro reluctantly joins everyone in plotting to steal Charioce XVII's bracelet so he can no longer operate Dromos, which Kaisar regards as a devastating weapon and the cause of much terror. Rita is the one to assign everyone their roles. Because Favaro is human, he is paired with Dias Bardolomew in infiltrating the royal castle to steal the King's bracelet. Alessand Visponti and Nina Drango will meanwhile attend the ball being hosted there. Unfortunately for the team, Nina ruins the plot by deciding she wants to dance with the King. When Favaro arrives to steal the bracelet, Nina stops him on grounds that removing the bracelet will kill Charioce. Favaro hesitates out of affection for his former student, and the guards end up surrounding him. Because of the plot's failure, he escapes with Nina and Kaisar. The three are Hunted down by Onyx Knights and make it as far as the docks before Favaro and Kaisar are captured. An assassin confronts Nina and fights her in his dragon form. Once defeated, Nina is told by the Captain of the Onyx Knights that the King she is so deeply in love with hired the assassin to kill her. Seeing Nina's distress over the news reminds Favaro of the time Amira cried over the death of her mother Nicole. This reminder drives Favaro to break free from the Onyx Knights' hold on him. He and Kaisar promptly attack the knights. The fight is interrupted when El arrives and uses his power to immobilize the knights while Sofiel, an angel, arrives and kills the assassin. With the Onyx Knights tied up and Nina safe, Favaro carries Nina on his back and makes a quick run towards the team's hideout. Once there, Sofiel requests El's return to Vanaheimr but El decides to say goodbye to everyone first. Moments later, Favaro spots Alessand running away from their base. He then finds El bleeding on the ground and hurriedly carries him to Rita's clinic in an attempt to save him. He watches with the rest of the team as Rita tries and fails to save El from a stab wound to the stomach. He, along with most of the team, exits the clinic to mourn. He informs a horrified Kaisar that the culprit was most certainly Alessand. When Nina has a break down in Bacchus's carriage over El's death, Favaro goes to visit her and they briefly discuss the likelihood of Charioce XVII taking more lives. When they hear Jeanne d'Arc's declaration of war against the "Mad King", the remaining team members (excluding Kaisar and Azazel) agree to head for Eibos.Virgin Soul Episode 21 When Favaro finally confronts Charioce XVII, he and Nina are informed by the Chabrol that they cannot kill Charioce for Charioce has a lifelong mission to slay Bahamut using Dromos. This knowledge drives Favaro to understand that if Charioce XVII wanted to hurt Nina at the ball, he wouldn't have let her escape from the guards and that if he wanted to kill El most of the time, he wouldn't have given Jeanne a chance to spare his life from the gods using him. Getting no answer from Charioce XVII and finding that the seal has broken, Favaro and Nina get back on board Bacchus's carriage and fly towards Eibos, where Bahamut finally returns. The two witnessed Jeanne and Azazel and hoped that Bahamut's arrival would stop them from killing the King in revenge for El's death and the suffering he inflicted upon the gods, demons and humans. They both witness Jeanne and Azazel attempt to assassinate the King only for Kaisar to sacrifice himself. This sacrifice allows Charioce to confront Bahamut as intended and lure the dragon back towards Anatae. The raging dragon follows while firing projectiles all over the place. One of the projectile hits Bacchus's carriage. Nina rescues everyone on board and places them on a safe spot. The injured Favaro tells Nina of his guilt for choosing the world over the love of his life, Amira. He asks Nina which she is going to choose: Charioce XVII or the world. Nina says she will choose Charioce without any hesitation and rushes to where the King is, while a proud Favaro says Nina has made the right choice and she does not need to care about this world at all. Following Bahamut's defeat, Favaro decides to travel again in a secret mission to try and find Amira, now certain that she is out there somewhere and that Bahamut is not dead yet. Powers & Abilities Favaro is skilled warrior that mainly uses his dagger for fighting but he will use his crossbow for enemies that are out of his reach. A trickster who prefers to use indirect methods to win rather than direct ones and has great observance skills. * Swordsman: Favaro's weapon of choice is his long dagger which he wields in either regular or reverse grip. Despite his dagger being only about long as his forearm, he can utilize it in many combat situations, even when fighting opponents with much larger weapons. He is also capable of using standard sized long swords, as well as makeshift scimitar. He also has some minor skill in wielding morning star mace. * Intelligence: He often use deception of words and behaves like a fool to lower his opponents' guards. * Marksman: Favaro has demonstrated great proficiency with his repeating crossbow. He was able to successfully shoot-sever the ropes with it, as well as hitting relatively small targets, with noticeable accuracy from moderate distances. * Acrobatics: Favaro possesses high acrobatic abilities, evident in him being able not just walk, but also run and fight on a horizontally tied rope on a ship. He is also capable of preforming several difficult flips and spins on a said rope. * Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Favaro appears to be greatly skilled in unarmed combat, as he was able to swiftly subdue a pair of bandits with nothing but his bare hands. * Highly Perceptive Combatant: Favaro will more than often win his fights with wits rather than brute force; he watered the ground with liquor in order to combat the pyrokinetic abilities of demons that Garth summoned to kill him, and get them to kill themselves. He later displays his wits by tricking Martinet into thinking he was fighting for him, only to turn him into a bounty tablet. Weaknesses Like all beings, Favaro possesses a few weaknesses. *'Demons/Fallen Angels' - Favaro could defeat lesser demons but struggled with higher rank demons such as Azazel. *'Mortality' - Favaro could be starved, stabbed and shot to death since he is merely a human. Equipment * Bahamut's Talon - Favaro obtained Bahamut's talon after successfully pulling it out of the scales of the Ancient Forest Dragon. Favaro later attaches it to the hilt of his dagger and uses it to pierce through Bahamut. * Bounty Hunter's Bracer - A symbol showing his contract with the god Bacchus that enables him to hunt down criminals without the authorities to apprehend him. Bacchus mentions that if one was to remove the bracer (with his knowledge) they could never again be bounty hunters. The bracer has the ability to turn targets into small stone cards. * Crossbow - Favaro's favored weapon for long-distance combat. One handed, collapsible repeatable crossbow, with a drum that can hold up to six bolts. *'Dagger' - Favaro's weapon of choice: dual edged dagger, about the length of his forearm, with L-shaped guard, wrapped hilt, and what appears to be a watch in a place of pommel. Dagger is destroyed by Kaisar, but Favaro replaces it with the Fragment of Bahamut, and the original blade seems to be reforged after the time skip. * Smoke Bomb - Favaro carries with him a handful of smoke bombs to use as a divergence agains enemies, allowing Favaro and his allies to escape unseen. Relationships *Amira: Favaro was coerced by Amira into helping her get to Helheim. The journey brought Favaro into an encounter with demons, gods and eventually, Bahamut. Favaro developed feelings for Amira and sought to protect her from her fate, though he ultimately accepted that the world needed saving and bid Amira goodbye. The two shared a kiss before Amira and Bahamut disappeared. Ten years later, Favaro came to regret his decision and if he could, he would choose Amira over the world. After Bahamut was struck by Dromos, Favaro learned that Bahamut had survived the blast and decided to search for the dragon as well as Amira, who had left him a message through Nina, proving she was still alive. *Bacchus: Being a bounty hunter, Favaro serves directly under the god Bacchus. Favaro generally receives bounties and rewards from Bacchus, though he is not above complaining or threatening the god, much to the god's chagrin. Favaro does however, consider Bacchus a better god than the ones who still reside in Heaven. The two also work as a team as seen during Bahamut's revival. Ten years later, the two aren't shown interacting much yet remain allies. *Charioce XVII: Favaro was a prisoner of Charioce XVII for reasons unclear. He disliked what had been done to him and eagerly rescued his allies whenever he could. However, Favaro's opinion of Charioce XVII became highly sympathetic once he learned his former apprentice, Nina Drango, had feelings for the King. Favaro went as far as to understand what Charioce XVII was trying to do in the attempts on Nina and El's lives, and for instigating the war with the gods. He understood that even if Charioce XVII did give the order to kill Nina (which he did), he wouldn't be able to bring himself to kill Nina at the ball and instead, he let Nina escape from the guards at the ball. He also understood that if Charioce XVII wanted to kill El so badly (which he did), he wouldn't have given Jeanne a chance that would spare El, the gods, and humans from the bloodshed the war would've cost. Favaro continued to side with the King to the point that he was proud Nina would let the world end if it meant she could be with Charioce. In an act that benefited Charioce XVII more than it didn't, Favaro informed no one of his knowledge that Charioce had not in fact killed Bahamut as everyone believed, allowing Charioce XVII to continue on being revered as a hero. *Kaisar Lidfard: Favaro and Kaisar were childhood friends who had a falling out as a result of an incident involving their fathers. Favaro became a target of Kaisar who wanted to punish Favaro for the disgrace his family had suffered. Favaro did not take Kaisar seriously and still helped the other whenever he could. Their friendship was restored once they learned the incident had been orchestrated by Azazel. The two then worked together in defeating Bahamut, after which they spent some time travelling together though Kaisar ultimately chose to remain a loyal knight while Favaro continued on with his travels. Although still technically friends, their relationship has grown noticeably distant after ten years. *Nina Drango: Favaro met Nina when he stumbled into the latter's village. Favaro was talked into teaching Nina how to become a bounty hunter. Their time spent as teacher and pupil became the basis of their relationship, as Favaro continued to respect and hold Nina in high regard because she was his former pupil. Despite being a victim of Charioce XVII, Favaro understood that Nina was in love with the man and went out of his way to understand what the king was up to. Favaro even encouraged Nina to give up the world and choose the king only. Oftentimes, Favaro was shown comparing Nina to Amira. Trivia *Bacchus and Bunyan calls Favaro "Bomber Head" for his large afro, while Amira calls him "Fava". *Favaro is the only character who was knighted and chose to abandon his title. *Favaro is often featured alongside Amira on promotional material, since they are one of two primary couples of Shingeki no Bahamut anime series. **The other couple is Charioce XVII and Nina. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Characters in Shingeki no Bahamut: Genesis Category:Characters in Shingeki no Bahamut: Virgin Soul Category:Knights Category:Characters in Shingeki no Bahamut: TWIN HEADS Category:Characters in Shingeki no Bahamut: Short Stories